villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert "Bob" Patchett
Robert "Bob" Patchett is the main antagonist in the 1989 film She-Devil. He was portrayed by Ed Bergley Jr. Overall We first see Robert and his wife, the main protagonist of the film? Ruth? at a party things go well for both of them until Ruth spills a glass of wine on her favorite author Mary Fisher by accident and when Bob meets Mary? for both of them? it was love at first sight, they spend a little time with each other and she hires him as her accountant on the same night. He drives both his wife and the author to their homes but he spends the night with Mary instead of coming home to Ruth and their 2 children beginning an extramarital affair with Fisher, Bob countinues to decieve his wife about the affair but it was clear that she didn't believe that his relationship with Mary was a Professional one so what was supposed to be dinner with both his parents and children? Ruth finally had ENOUGH! Ruth embrasses Bob in front of his parents by telling his parents about his affair with Mary, They have a little argument and his parents are force to leave and have dinner elsewhere, he breaks up with Ruth and moves in with Mary and after Bob moves out of their home? Ruth gets REVENGE ON BOTH OF THEM so 1 day Ruth drops the kids off to be with him and Mary to start a new life in another town. She informs him that the home they once shared has burned down before leaving the mansion and the kids behind for a while and thanks to Mary and other wealthy clients? he has his own accountant agency and is enjoying the life that both Mary and his business had provided for him but thanks to Ruth? that life would come to an end, he and Mary's relationship start to crumble when he hires a young attractive woman through Ruth's employment agency named Olivia as his secretary and like with Mary. He begins an affair with Olivia but he fires her after she begin to have feelings for him which tells Olivia that she was just a fling to Bob not a girlfriend like Mary, Mary finds out about the flings at his office through Ruth by a fan letter she sent her, making things even worse for Mary than it already was, since Bob came into her life? things started to go wrong for Mary as well, Ruth (in disguise) gets Mary's mother thrown out of the nursing home she put her in and Mrs. Fisher tells all of Mary's secrets to a reporter on People Magazine, Bob's son accidently kills her dog and. Mary's lastest romance novel was a disappointment to not only critics and her pulisher but her fans as well so to cheer her up? she and Bob throw a party but things were about to get bad for Bob as well, because Olivia and Ruth getting revenge on Bob for hurting them both? Bob is arrested for emblezzment and during a meeting with his lawyer? the lawyer accidently tells Mary that she was 1 of the clients Bob stole money from and because of this? she fires him and breaks up with him. Bob's day in court comes but instead of seeing the judge his lawyer hired to acquit him? he sees a judge who is not a corrupt one and the judge sentenced him to a year to 8 months in federal prison for his crimes against Mary and the other clients who he cheated, Ruth and the kids visit him in the conclusion of the film never knowing that his imprisonment as well as the end of his relationship with Mary plus the loss of his career & home is because of Ruth. Category:Male Category:Adulterers Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Embezzlers Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials